Lost Little Vampire in Eclipse
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: In a trip to Seattle, Phineas gets bit by Victoria. Linda makes the decision to return home. The next morning, Phineas wakes up with fangs, pale and ice-cold skin. Feeling dangerous, he flees back to where it happened where he meets Victoria and joins her army of newborns, and he meets and befriends Bree. Takes place during "The Twilight: Saga Eclipse".
1. Humid Day in Danville

**Me: Hey everyone, iheartphinabella05 here with another crossover. I do not own **_**Phineas and Ferb **_**or **_**Twilight Saga Eclipse**_**, however, I do own, Marissa Flynn, Alyssa Garcia Shapiro, Alycia Hirano, Tristan and Leah Fletcher, and Marissa Cullen. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

_Phineas' POV_

My friends, family and I were sitting in our backyard under the shade of our big tree. It was a very hot, very humid day. Just one little movement would cause me to sweat up an ocean of sweat. I felt my forehead, and indeed I started sweating uncontrollably. Sweat and heat was all that covered me. The funny thing was that we were in the shade, so I can't imagine how hot it is OUTSIDE the shade. Sadly the power was out, so there was no air conditioning and we had to sit outside in this humidity. Even though we were in our bathing suits, we still couldn't move without sweating up a tsunami. Candace tried to make a fan with some paper, and she attempted to fan herself, but it only blew hot air at her. She gave up, and she threw it on the ground. I looked down at my platypus Perry, and I felt bad for him. He had all that fur which made it a lot hotter for him in this heat.

Sadly all the power was out. Even the Danville Pool was shut down because the water was so hot that it all evaporated. Attempting to swim in water in this weather would be like swimming in soup, and I do not want to be in a human soup. Not even the sprinkler is working! The heat is making Mom cranky. I can hear her yelling at the repairman.

"MY TEN YEAR OLD SON CAN DO A BETTER JOB AT FIXING THE POWER THAN YOU CAN!"

Honestly, I _can_ do better, but it's so hot out that I can't do anything but lay here and groan. Usually I would try to find a way to cool off, but a beach party won't work. Not even S'winter would work! All the snow would just melt…especially because there's no power for air conditioning. I heard Seattle was a lot cooler in temperature, but I've also been hearing about attacks in Seattle as well. Seattle isn't that far from Danville. I think to drive to Seattle from Danville; it would take no more than two hours to get there.

Mom came outside, and she told us to pack for the weekend. Marissa, Leah, Candace, Ferb and I went up to our rooms to pack while our friends went home and packed. Within minutes, all of us Flynn-Fletchers were ready to go. I grabbed Perry, and we were in the car. Luckily the air conditioning in the car was working. We all sighed with relief as the cold air hit us in the car.

Within the time of one to two hours (told ya) we were arriving in Seattle. I looked out the window, and I thought I saw someone watching me. I decided to just shake it off. We arrived in the hotel, and we got to the room. Luckily, we all had our swim suits on, for my first order of business was to go swimming.

"Well kids, you guys go do your thing. All the teens have their room keys right? Alright, well we adults are going for some adult time," Mom said now finally not cranky.

"Well, my first order of business is to go to the pool," I said.

"I second that motion," Marissa and Candace said.

"Ditto," Ferb and Tristan said.

"Wait for me," Leah called.

We went to the pool while the adults did their thing. Isabella, Alyssa, Alycia, Stacy, Jeremy, Buford and Baljeet were waiting for us. The teens went to the hot tub while we kids played in the pool. Ferb dove into the deep end. I positioned myself on the diving board, and I jumped and grabbed my legs.

"Cannon ball!" I shouted as I jumped in doing a cannon ball.

Apparently I splashed a bit too much, for it hit the hot tub.

"Phineas!" Candace shouted.

"Sorry guys!" I called to the teens. Marissa seemed not to mind though. In fact, she laughed at it, and I think I saw her scold Candace for yelling at me.

After we all took turns on the slide, and we kids were chilling in the pool. It was a perfect time to test out and play with my new device. Good thing I made it water proof.

"What cha got there Phineas?" Isabella asked as she swam next to me.

"Just a waterproof device I built in the car."

"Cool, what's it do?"

I smiled and I pointed the device at her. I pushed the button, and it worked like a charm. Isabella's legs were replaced with a fuchsia pink tail and her shirt was replaced with fuchsia pink shells. She didn't know what had happened to her. She opened her eyes after it hit her. She gave me a puzzled look.

"Um Phineas, I don't feel any different."

"Look at your legs…well now it's a tail."

She looked down at her tail, and she gasped. She flipped it around and she smiled.

"You turned me into a mermaid? Awesome!"

"Yeah, it's a device that turns people into aquatic animals."

"How did you do that?"

"Well remember when that lady Tanya kidnapped you and turned you into a platypus, me into a goldfish, Ferb into a seagull, and Candace turned herself into a Swan?" **(A/n: The story that this happened belongs to PFTones3482. The story is called Platypus Troubles.)**

"Oh yeah, with the potions. I sometimes try to forget about it."

"Oh sorry, anyway I took some samples of the potions, and I took out the painful part of the transformation, and I made this device. I added the mermaid one though."

"Wow Phineas, that's so cool."

"What would I be Dinner Bell?" Buford asked me, and I aimed the device at him.

"Cool I'm a shark!" Buford said.

"Now you can't get in someone's face if someone calls you a shark," I said, and I laughed.

"Actually I never called him a shark. I just gave a fact about sharks," Ferb corrected.

"Oh that's right," I said.

"What about me?" Baljeet asked.

I aimed the device at the rest of them, and Baljeet turned into an octopus, Ferb turned into a whale, Tristan turned into a crab, and I turned myself into a dolphin.

"Why a dolphin Phineas?" Isabella asked me.

"Well, my name is PHIN-eas. I have the personality of a dol-PHIN, and my head is shaped like a dorsal FIN."

"That's true."

"Hey Dinner Bell, should we call you Dol-Phineas now?"

"Sure Buford."

We laughed, and one of the hotel employees walked in. She stared at us, and she screamed.

"There're aquatic animals in the pool, and one of them is a shark!" she screamed.

I looked over at Marissa who heard the scream, and she came over.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" she asked.

"There're aquatic animals in the pool!" the employee screamed again.

Marissa looked over at us, and she asked, "Phineas, is that you?"

I nodded, and I said, "Yes, yes it is."

"Figures you would be a dolphin Phineas. It's okay ma'am. It's just my brothers and our friends. He built a new device apparently."

"Hmm impressive," the employee said, and she walked off.

"Okay bro, maybe you guys should change back to humans to prevent someone from freaking out, and going to the manager," Marissa said turning back to me, and laughing.

I nodded, and we all laughed as I hit the button that would turn us back to normal. Marissa rolled her eyes and smiled as I looked back up at her.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Love me, protect me?"

"Duh"

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you will enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I have chapters 1-4 written on notebook paper, but I gotta type it lol. I also gotta keep up with my other stories too. Anyway**

**Phineas: please read and review, and summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	2. The Alley and the Man with Red Eyes

**Me: Hey all you PnF and Twilight saga fans. Sorry I didn't update this one for a whole week, but I was **

**-waiting for SOMEONE to review it (resolved lol)**

**-grounded from my laptop for the week (also resolved lol)**

**Phineas: anyway, warning, next chapter will have a bit of violence involving a beloved character being beaten almost to death.**

**Me: Um Phineas, it's kind of…I don't know…arrogant to be calling yourself a beloved character…BUT I DON'T CARE BECAUSE IT'S TRUE! *hugs him so hard he can't breathe. He taps my shoulder for me to let go* Oops sorry Phineas.**

**Phineas: It's cool**

**Me: the next chapter KILLED me to write because Phineas was so…beaten up. Actually originally I was going to put the beating in this one, but I figured it's long enough where it's at for this chapter. Plus I want to build suspense. **

**Phineas: Isabella is living with Alyssa now, so she isn't here. Anyway, she only owns herself, Alyssa, Alycia, Tristan, Leah, and her Twilight character, Marissa Cullen, but she won't come into play until a couple chapters later. Right?**

**Me: yep, now please read and review**

**Both: Enjoy! **

Later on, we were just chilling in the room. Mom arranged it so that all of us (Flynn-Fletchers, Doofenshmirtzes, Garcia-Shapiros, Hiranos, Van Stormms, Rais and Johnsons) had rooms close to each other. I know Candace, Vanessa, Stacy, Buford, Baljeet Jeremy and Suzy fell asleep because it was just me, Ferb, Tristan, Isabella, Marissa and her friends (Alyssa and Alycia), and me that were up. All the adults were still down in the casino, therefore Marissa was in charge because she was the only teenager up…well besides her friends and Leah. We were just drawing or telling stories. I think I saw Tristan playing his Nintendo ds. I think Leah is texting one of her friends back in England. Ferb was reading his new Stumbleberry Finkbat book. Isabella was watching me endearingly as I was drawing. Marissa was drawing, writing her stories, and listening to some music at the same time. As I finished the drawing of my new invention, I looked around, and I realized my tool box wasn't there.

"Ah crud," I said, "I left my tool box out in the car. Hey Marissa? Did Mom take the car, or are they still in the casino?"

"Well I've been trying to get ahold of Mom, so I'm thinking she's still in the casino," Marissa said.

"Okay good, so the car is still here. I'm going to get my tool box."

"Maybe I should go with you. I've heard there have been recent attacks here in Seattle."

"No it's okay. I'll be careful."

"Alright, just be careful."

"Don't worry; I will."

"Phineas, when do I ever not worry about you?"

"How about never."

"Exactly."

I laughed and I made way to where Mom parked the car. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. I tried every door, but when I jerked the handle, it wouldn't budge.

"Nuts," I said, "Well I guess I'll have to wait for Mom to come back up or maybe Marissa has a spare key somewhere."

I walked through the alley, and I could have sworn it felt like I was being watched. I guess being in an alley in the dark would imply me to think that. I quickly ran through the alley, and I bumped into somebody. I looked up at the guy I bumped into. I he looked about eighteen or nineteen years old. He wore a black jacket, dark grey T-shirt underneath, jeans, tennis shoes and he had blondish hair. His skin was really pale, but the thing that freaked me out about him was the color of his eyes. They were red, and it was really creepy. Either way, I apologized.

"Oh sorry sir," I said.

"No, no it's alright. Dark alleys can give a little kid the feeling that they need to get out of there, so I understand," he said.

He looked down at me, and it was really creepy. Like the red eyes weren't enough, he staring at me like we was…waiting for me or something. It really was starting to freak me out. I backed up respectfully, but frightened as well, and I ran into the hotel. I got up to the room, and I tried not to look freaked out. Marissa seemed convinced, and if I could convince HER that I was fine, I could convince ANYONE. I looked around, and it looked like Ferb, Tristan and Marissa's friends had fallen asleep. The only ones up were Marissa, Isabella and me.

"Where's your toolbox?" Marissa asked me.

"The car's locked. Do you have a spare key?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Wait Mom left her key up here anyway in case someone needed to go to the car. It's in that bag Phineas."

I looked through the bag, and sure enough, the key was there. I grabbed it, and I went down to the car again. I was scared to go in the alley again, but I'll be fine…I think. As I made my way down to the lobby, I saw the employee that freaked out earlier. I walked up to her, and I tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, I was the dolphin in the pool, and you freaked out over my invention turning us into aquatic creatures."

"Oh! It's alright sweetie. That's a very impressive device by the way."

"Thanks."

I smiled, and I continued to the alley. As I walked out the door, I had that feeling again. I was just going to get my toolbox, and get out of there. I got to the car and I unlocked it. As I opened the door, it started beeping like a car does when you open it. I grabbed my toolbox and I relocked the car. I made way back to the hotel…but then I heard something.

_Whoosh!_

"Hello?" I called with fear.

_Whoosh!_

I saw a shadow move really fast as I heard the whoosh.

"Who's there? I-I'm not afraid of you! Show yourself!"

I regretted my comment, because I heard the whoosh and saw the shadow one last time, and then…the figure rushed right at me!

**Me: Cliffhanger! **

**Phineas: oh come on! **

**Me: hey I want to build suspense Phineas**

**Phineas: true**

**Me: anyway, I really don't like writing my stories if nobody reviews them, so I will make a deal with you all. Spread the word to other PnF/ Twilight fans, and once I get five reviews for this or last chapter (not including the ones I already got), I will update. Maybe I will settle for three, but that is my challenge. Spread the word because I really like getting reviews lol. **

**Phineas: anyway, please review and summer belongs to you**

**Both: Carpe Diem!**


	3. The Attack

**So sorry I didn't update this sooner, but I've been caught up in drama, other stories, school work and other stuff. Anyway, here's the next chapter. It killed me writing the chapter because…well you'll see why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or The Twilight Saga Eclipse. I do however own Marissa Flynn, Tristan and Leah Fletcher, Alyssa Garcia Shapiro, Alycia Hirano and Marissa Cullen.**

**Please read and review, and thank you to the reviews I have gotten. Keep the reviews coming and I promise I will keep the updates coming.**

* * *

_I regretted my comment, because I heard the whoosh and saw the shadow one last time, and then…the figure rushed right at me!_

Like a bolt of lightning, I felt myself get pinned to the ground. The attacker laid me against the ground by my stomach. I tried to look up to see the attacker, but before I could see him, he blindfolded me and he gagged me before I could scream for help. I struggled to get out of his grasp so I could run, but he was too strong and fast. I didn't get to see or identify him, but I do know it's a guy because I heard him grunting as he attacked me. After he was certain I wasn't going anywhere, he put his foot on my back so that I couldn't wriggle away. During that, he didn't do anything, but within seconds, I felt a terrible pain in my waist. I knew he was hitting me with a crowbar. I screamed and yelped under my gag, but I knew nobody would be able to hear me. He hit me in the exact same spot five times. I felt the blood trickle down my body and shirt, which I knew was torn from the sharper part of the crowbar. After that, I heard the crowbar hit the ground and he kicked me in the ribs really hard. Again I screamed, but again it was redundant. He kicked me so hard that I tumbled like a tumbleweed down the alley. I shook in pain and fear hoping that it was over, but I was sadly wrong. Soon he grabbed one of my arms, and he swung me at the wall. Being in so much pain made me lose count, but I think it was ten times he threw me at the wall. Seeing me still shaking, probably expecting me to be unconscious, he grabbed the crowbar again, and this time, it hit me in the head. I felt blood trickle down as I fell into darkness…

* * *

A few minutes passed (wow only a few minutes after being knocked out with that beating I'm back up…wow) and I came back into consciousness. I didn't dare open my eyes or move a muscle. Also let's not forget that I'm in so much pain I CAN'T move. I felt the gag and blindfold were removed. Whoever attacked me must've taken them off when I was unconscious. I didn't hear anything until I heard some footsteps. It looks like my attacker has brought a friend. Just then I heard a voice.

"What is this?!" a female voice shouted, "I told you preteens and teenagers, as in THRITEEN or older! This is a kid! He looks about eight or nine!"

I guess my height and the shape of my head would make people imply me to be a year or two younger than ten (my real age), but I decided the best and safest idea right now was to just keep my triangular headed mouth shut.

"Trust me Victoria," a male voice said.

Oddly enough this voice sounded extremely familiar. It seemed like I heard this guy before. I heard his grunting as he beat me, but that's now what I mean. I feel as though I heard him earlier today…THAT'S IT! It's the guy with the red eyes that I bumped into earlier! I heard the guy talk more to the woman I now know is named Victoria.

"I've been following this kid, watching him all day long. He can be quite useful to us," he said.

"Alright," said the woman named Victoria, "I trust you Riley, but he better be useful. After it's done, take him to the others, and make sure nobody kills him. If he can be useful, we don't want him dead."

He was FOLLOWING me! I knew it! I knew someone was following me. Now another thought crossed my mind…How the HELL can I be useful if I'm laying here unconscious. I mean that TOTALLY outrules the whole concept of being 'useful'. I heard footsteps, and I knew Victoria was going to do whatever it was she was going to do to me. All I know is that after 'it's' done, I will be taken away and never seen my friends and family again. I will never see Marissa or Ferb. I'll never see Candace or Leah, or Mom or Dad or my step dad. I'll never see Jeremy and Buford and Baljeet. I'll never see Isabella again… Just then I heard Victoria's footsteps come to a stop.

"Riley…he's awake," Victoria said in a snake-like tone that sent chills down my short, beaten up body.

I shook with fear as she came toward me. Now that they knew that I could hear them, what was going to happen to me? Were they going to kill me? Were they still going to do whatever it was they would do at first? I felt the grasp of ice cold hands grab mine. I felt the curls of her hair. I didn't see anything, but I could feel the cold breath of Victoria. Then, I felt a very sharp pain in my wrist. I started to scream as a burning sensation traveled ever so quickly and painfully from my wrist to the top of my arm. I writhed in pain and screamed. I shook as I heard Riley approach me. This was it. I was never going to see my friends and family again. Riley and Victoria were killing me. I know I'm going to die. I know they killed me. But then…I heard someone scream…and it wasn't me…

"PHINEAS!"

* * *

**Not saying anything except**

**Please review and Carpe Diem!**


	4. The 'Unconscious' Time

Someone screamed my name...it was Marissa. She must have come to check up on me after I didn't come back for a while, and boy am I glad she did. Victoria and Riley must have been startled by Marissa's screaming of my name and knowing they were 'busted', they must have fled, for I heard two whooshes...almost inhuman. I knew they were gone and that I was safe. I heard Marissa run toward me, and the next thing I knew was in the sweet, caring, loving arms of my older, but not oldest, sister. I wanted so badly to throw my arms around her and burst into tears screaming 'you saved me, you saved me' but I felt...immobilized. My wounds and a burning sensation were preventing me from moving or speaking. She shook as she held me and I could tell she was sobbing because tears fell onto my face. Believe it or not, the tears somewhat tamed the burning...but not by much.

"Oh gosh Phineas! I'm so sorry!" Marissa cried out then I could tell she saw something that she really didn't like, for she groaned in disgust, "Eeew! They BIT you!"

I think she thinks I'm unconscious. Then again, I don't blame her. That beating plus whatever this burning sensation going through my body immobilizing me makes me seem like I'm unconscious. I wish I could tell her thanks for saving me, but I can't sadly. When she mentioned the bite it seemed to be even more painful. She touched the spot where Victoria bit me, and it stung a bit. Despite my body burning and not being able to move, my hand flinched at the touch. Apparently I was shaking...or maybe it was Marissa...or both of us...yeah it was both of us.

"Phineas, can you hear me?" she asked.

I wanted to nod, but apparently the only movement I can do is flinch and shake. She got up and she ran back into the hotel. I felt my hair bounce as she ran through the lobby and to through the hallways. She didn't even take the elevator. She stopped, and I could tell we were at the door to our room. She knocked on the door frantically and desperately.

"Isabella! Isabella it's Marissa! Let me in!" she cried out desperately.

I heard the door open, and Isabella gasped...probably as the sight of my wounds and me being 'unconscious'.

"What happened to him?" she asked and she felt my hand where Victoria bit me and I flinched again.

"Don't touch that," Marissa said, "He flinched when I touched it. He was attacked by two people.

"Ew, they bit him?"

"Well, one of them did. I'm calling my mom to come here ASAP."

Marissa sat me down on one of the beds and Isabella grabbed my hand that wasn't bit. If I didn't feel like I was burning from the inside, I would open my eyes and tell her to give me a kiss. As if she read my mind, she kissed me on the lips. That seemed to soothe me a little bit as if the burning was weakened by good feelings...sadly it was all in my head, and I heard Marissa.

"Mom, it's Marissa. We need you to come back ASAP. It's about Phineas. Call me back, bye," Marissa said and hung up.

"What do we do?" Isabella asked.

"Well, we'll just have to wait until Mom comes up. In the meantime, we need to stay awake, so here's a Mountain Dew White Out."

Mountain Dew White Out? Mine and Marissa's favorite? Man I wish I could move. Suddenly I felt thirsty and as if the burning could tell, my throat burned like crazy. It was almost as if it was burning from thirst. I started to scream.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" I screamed, "It BURNS!"

I tried to open my eyes, but it burnt too much. Marissa and Isabella jumped at my screaming. I could tell because I felt the bed move as they jumped. The bed moved more as they crawled over to me.

"What burns Phineas?" Marissa asked.

I was shaking and so thirsty. I moved my mouth to speak, but the burning thirst silenced any words that came out. Now all I can do is scream.

"Phineas, what's burning?" Isabella asked.

I could only scream and Marissa tried to put ice on me, but no matter what they tried to cool me off and stop the burning, I couldn't stop burning and screaming. After a while I finally settled down and I could stop screaming. I still couldn't say anything, and it still burned, but it was strange...it felt like the cuts and injuries from Riley's attack on me were being healed as the fire traveled through my body. It suddenly felt...soothing and I stopped moving completely. No more shaking, and no more screaming. It felt like a sauna or a hot tub kind of burn now. It was weird. I can still feel everything around me and hear things...oddly extremely clearly. In fact, my nonmovement would probably imply Marissa and Isabella that was sleeping now.

"I think he's asleep now," Marissa said.

Just then I heard Marissa's phone ring.

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the ro-oad_

_I gotta know_

_Till then_

_When can we do thi-_

"Hello?" Marissa answered, "Mom? You need to come up right now. Phineas...well...just get up here ASAP...No I'm not 'going Candace' and trying to bust him! Something terrible has happened! Okay, I'll see you in a bit...Bye."

She then hung up and sat on the foot of the bed next to Isabella.

"The adults are on their way up," Marissa said.

"Well that's good. I wonder what was up before with Phineas screaming and saying it burns."

"I'm worried too Isabella."

Minutes passed and I heard the door swing open.

"What's happened?" Mom asked.

"Is Phineas alright?" I heard Dr. D (my biological father) as with concern.

I could tell Marissa pointed at me because Mom, Dad and my stepdad all gasped.

"He was a lot worse earlier. He was bleeding and bruised all over. It looks like the only thing that hasn't healed on its own,...no idea how they healed so fast, is the bite mark," Marissa explained.

Dad put his hand on my forehead and Mom took my hand...unfortunately I was a little too late to realize it was the one bitten. I flinched again and Mom took my other hand. I could tell my stepdad sat on the bed and stroked my hair. Mom let go of my hand, and she put a suitcase on the bed.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Marissa asked.

"WE'RE GETTING OUT OF THIS HOSTILE PLACE AND WE'RE GOING HOME!"


	5. I Thought We Were Going Home

"We're going home?" Marissa asked.

I heard Candace zoom into the room. I figured she probably woke up from Mom's outburst. She zoomed in and I could hear her tone was whiny.

"But Mom, it's HUMID in Danville," she whined.

"Candace, you don't understand what's happened," Marissa scolded, "Phineas was attacked!"

"Attacked? Wait...you mean by those people that have been attacking people in Seattle lately?" Candace asked.

I could tell she looked over at me, for she gasped then she said, "Eww! Is that a bite mark on his wrist? Those psychopaths BIT him?!"

"Yeah, and now we're getting out of here because we're not risking anyone else getting hurt," Mom said.

I feel bad now. If I'd just been more careful, I wouldn't have been attacked, Marissa and Mom wouldn't be freaking out, and we wouldn't have to go home back to humid Danville. I wish so much I could move and tell them I'm fine...but the thing is...I'm not fine. The my wrist hurts from the bite mark, my throat hurts like crazy and, above all, it feels like I'm being burned inside my skin! Let's not forget I can't exactly move and speak. Heck, they'd think I was sleeping now! Funny thing was that I was trying to sleep...but I just couldn't, no matter how hard I try. I guess there have been nights where I've had a little insomnia, but never like this!

"But mom, it's humid in Danville!" Candace complained more, "And our air conditioning is broken!"

"I don't care if it's a hundred five degrees! We're going home where it's safe! This place is too dangerous!" Mom shouted, "Isabella, wake the others. Marissa, carry Phineas. Candace, get ready to go."

In seconds, Marissa gently lifted me up. Her arms were comfortable and soft. I snuggled against her as I continued to 'sleep'. The way she cradled me, you'd think I was her baby...then again I am her little brother, and she's VERY protective of me. Honestly, if I was the big brother, and she was the little sister, it's be the same way. I'd be protective of her...as if I wasn't a little be already. I remember when she saved me from Anti Phineas, she told me that before I was born, she was really quiet, timid and shy. Then when I was born, she knew I would need her to keep me safe from harm. Desperately I wanted to reach up and hug her...she seemed to be shaking...maybe blaming herself for this mess. Then again she's pretty shook up seeing me like this. I mean...I was almost taken by those people...oh what were their names...is it me...or am I losing some of my memory?

"It's gonna be okay, Phineas" Marissa said, and I knew she was crying a bit, "We're gonna get you somewhere safe."

It's as if she knew I was awake...wouldn't surprise me if she did though. She knows everything there is to know about me...if not more than even I know about myself...that's a little spooky. Within about half an hour, Marissa was carrying me out of our hotel room. Mom told the kids and teens to go sit down while she and the other adults checked out of our hotel rooms. Marissa carried me, and she sat down in one of the chairs of the lobby. She cradled me and hummed my lullaby to me. The way she's cradling me, humming my lullaby and rocking slowly reminds me of when Ferb and I were The Beak. Every time we got home, Marissa checked me over for bruises and scratches. She always got on my case. Leah was protective over Ferb of course. She checked him over thoroughly too. We would assure them we were fine, but they didn't buy it until they check us. Marissa would never let anything happen to me, and that was a sure thing. If something happened to me, it wouldn't be Marissa's fault or else she'd go crazy...like when Anti Phineas trapped me in his mind, but that's another story. She'd do anything for me...even take a bullet for me...and honestly...I would for her too. After a few minutes, we left the hotel. Marissa held me close and never let go of me. As Mom drove the car home, I could hear the snores of Ferb, Perry, Candace, Dad and Lawrence (when Dr. D isn't around I call him Dad still). Mom, Marissa and I were probably the only ones aware of our surroundings, but then again, they think I'm asleep. After about a while I noticed the trip took a lot longer than when we came up. Then it hit me! Duh! I've been attacked and I'm 'unconscious' and covered in bruises and cuts along with screaming 'It burns!' and everything else that's happened tonight...not to mention Marissa might be a little...in shock of everything. Of course they're bringing me to a hospital! Marissa seemed confused as she and Mom talked.

"Mom, where are we going?" she asked.

"I talked to the hotel manager, and they said a really good doctor lives in Forks, Washington. That's where we're going. I want him to check out Phineas because he's checked out other patients with Phineas' condition," Mom explained, "Plus I think it'd be a good thing for you too being as you found him like that. You must be in shock...and also, Candace is right. It IS humid in Danville. In Forks, it's almost always rainy, so it's not so warm there. It'll be a nice little break from humid Danville."

Oh...so we're going to Forks, Washington. Well that answers that question. About another hour passed and I noticed we weren't pulling into a hospital. I could tell because we pulled into a bumpy driveway.

"Um...Mom, why are we pulling into a bumpy driveway in the middle of the woods?" Marissa asked.

"This is where the doctor lives. It's a little late, so the hospital hours are closed. The lady at the hotel gave me his number, and I called him. Dr. Cullen said it's alright if we stay at his place. For some reason, they seem not to sleep much," Linda said.

That's weird. I can't sleep no matter how hard I try. I wonder if that's their problem. I wonder if Doctor Cullen is nice. I hope so. I'm relieved we're not going back to Danville for a while. The car came to a stop, and Marissa carried me out. Suddenly I heard another voice from behind Marissa.

"I'll take him," a male voice said.

Marissa jumped and tightened her hold on me. The voice would have made other girls faint. It was a very kind sounding voice. Marissa eased her grip on me slightly, and she placed me gently in the arms of owner of the voice.


	6. In His Arms

The owner of the voice held me gently in his arms. Although, his hands were freezing...like literally ice cold. He adjusted himself so that I was touching his sleeves rather than his cold skin. He carried me, and soon the woodsy outdoor atmosphere was replaced by the smell of candles...raspberry flavor I believe. As soon as the door shut, the voice spoke once more.

"It's alright, Phineas. I know you're awake...you're safe now."

What the-! How the heck did he know my name, and how did he know I was really awake?! For the first time since I'd been attacked, I opened my eyes wide with shock, and I looked up at him. He looked to be around the age of seventeen. He had bronze, red hair and pale, I'm not kidding, pale WHITE skin. He looked down at me with his gentle golden eyes. As if he read my mind, he spoke again...shocking me completely.

"Don't be afraid, Phineas. My name is Edward Cullen. I know the burning is silencing your voice, but I can read minds. That's how I know what you're thinking. I read your sister's mind when she was thinking about you...I also know there is a burning sensation in your body that makes it hard for you to keep your eyes open, and I don't wanna force you into anything causing more pain. You're dealing with enough right now. You don't need to be scared of me. Do what you will to relax and ease the pain," he said.

He was right! The burning sensation did make it more painful to keep my eyes open. He seemed pretty nice, so...I guess I can ease up now. I slowly let my eyes droop down again, and I leaned into Edward so that I was against his chest. It was pretty cool that he was a mind reader. Then I wondered if this is Dr. Cullen...

"I'm not Dr. Cullen. I'm his son. My father, Carlisle Cullen, is Dr. Cullen. He didn't take you in here because he's talking to your mom. Your sister was going to take you in the house and wake everyone else up afterwards. She's very worried about you. You're lucky to have a sister like that."

He's right...I am lucky to have a sister like Marissa...in more ways than one to be exact. I felt awkward having this guy talking to me, but I didn't talk to him. I wonder if this is how Ferb feels with me a lot. I opened my mouth to speak, but the only sound that came out was a little squeak.

"Don't speak. Let your mind do the talking for you. I know it hurts."

Wow, he's good.

"_Yeah...I know I'm lucky to have her...She saved me from whoever attacked me," _I said in my thoughts.

Edward didn't say anything. I'm no mind reader like him, but I know he's lost in thought about something. What it is, I'm not sure...but I think I'll find out.

"Phineas...do you remember hearing any names when you were attacked?" Edward asked me.

Before I could answer, another person approached us.

"Hey, Edward, Bella woke up. She heard the Flynn-Fletcher car pull up," a female voice said.

I didn't open my eyes for her since it hurt too much. I think she looked down at me, for she said, "Aww, poor kid. He's such a sweetheart."

"Did you read his sister's mind, or did you actually talk to her?" Edward teased a bit.

What is EVERYONE in this house a mind reader? Geez! However, this one seemed slightly younger...about Marissa's age. I wonder who she is...

"Oh, I'm sorry, Phineas. My name is Marissa Cullen. Edward is my brother...well adopted," she said.

Wow, so not only does she sound like Marissa. Her name IS Marissa...I wonder if she looks like Marissa too...eh, it's not worth the pain.

"Phineas, hun, do you remember who attacked you?"

I struggled hard to remember details of my attack...I know I heard names...multiple times too...but I just couldn't remember no matter how hard I tried. It didn't help that the harder I thought, the more I felt the burning harder. What IS this burning I keep feeling?! They must have noticed that it hurt to try to remember it, for they stopped me.

"It's okay, Phineas. We know it hurts," Marissa Cullen said to me, "I know it hurts, but we really need your help. Try to think."

"If it hurts too much, don't force yourself," Edward said.

"_I-I'm sorry...I can't remember anything," _I thought.

"He's already starting to forget," Marissa Cullen said, "by the time the transformation will be complete, he won't even remember us."

Transformation? What transformation are they talking about? Why wouldn't I remember them? Owch! All this thinking really hurts my head included with the burn through my body. I felt a hand touch my arm, and it just barely touched the bite mark...wait what? I have a bite mark? I was bit by something?

"Yes, Phineas, you were bitten by something," Marissa Cullen, who must've touched it, said, "Edward, he's already forgotten the bite mark."

"I know..."

Bite mark? Transformation? What's going on here?! What's happening to me?! All this confusion and these questions are hurting my head and increasing the fire! Oh GOD I'm thirsty!

"Edward-"

"Take him, I'll get him something to drink," Edward said, and I was handed off to Marissa Cullen.

Within a couple minutes, Edward returned, and I felt something touch my lips. It was liquidy...but what it was I don't know...It tasted...good, and it soothed the burning...long enough at least for me to calm down...and then I heard my mom shriek for the second time tonight.

"HE'S WHAT?!"

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Anyway, sorry for not updating in so long. It's been crazy. Anyway, review please **

**Carpe Diem!**


End file.
